


A Little Extra Cash

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, No band, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex for Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler's short on rent.





	A Little Extra Cash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C0LUMBINE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/gifts), [headfirstfrhalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/gifts).



> Dedicated to Vero and Jonah because their constant conversations about Josh and Tyler's dicks inspired me to write this. Thanks, you guys.

“Fuck. I’m screwed.” Tyler drops his head loudly onto the kitchen table and pushes his fingers into his eyes. “I knew I should have picked up that shift at work.”

Josh looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow. “Money stuff?”

“Yeah. They called and asked me and I said no because I had that gig down at the bar, but fuck, I should have said yes. I’m a good three hundred bucks short for rent. I’m gonna have to ask my parents.”

“Dude, no.” Josh sets his phone down to reach over for Tyler’s hand in support. “You know what happens when you go to your parents for money.”

“Well, another ‘I told you so’ is worth it if it means I don’t get evicted. I know they’re pissed at me for doing this music thing, but Christ, they gotta get over it one day, right?”

Josh takes a deep breath as he pats the top of Tyler’s hand. “What if I told you a way you could earn some quick cash?”

Tyler looks up at him. “I’m not selling drugs.”

Josh laughs. “No, not that. How comfortable are you with your body?”

He blinks and looks up and down the length of his torso. “Pretty comfortable, I guess? What’s that have to do with anything?”

“I know a guy who specializes in making amateur adult films. You go in there, jack it for half an hour, and bam. Five hundred bucks.”

The realization settles in. Tyler’s stomach churns uncomfortably. “Oh. You mean, like, porn?”

“Yeah. You don’t gotta show your face or anything. Seriously, complete anonymity. I’ve done it before.”

Tyler’s eyes widen. “Seriously? Why have you never told me that before?”

A shrug. “I didn’t think it was something to really share with the world.”

He thinks about it. A little extra cash wouldn’t hurt. He masturbated all the time anyway, so getting paid for it would be awesome. He could get in, get out, and not have to worry about it anymore. Next time, he’d pick up more shifts at work instead of ditching them all for nonexistent music gigs.

Finally, Tyler nods. “Okay. I’m in. Where do I go?”

“I’ll give my contact a call tonight and get something planned for tomorrow. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out.”

“Awesome. Thank you, man. Seriously.”

“Of course, bro.”

The next morning, Josh meets Tyler outside his apartment and looks up from his phone in greeting when his best friend climbs into the passenger seat. Tyler is still feeling a bit weird because this whole thing is really bizarre, but knowing Josh has done it makes him feel a bit more comfortable. This was going to be a one-time thing, he keeps reminding himself.

“Mornin’. Wanna stop for coffee?” Josh sets his phone down and backs out of the parking lot with one hand resting casually on the wheel. Tyler looks at him.

“You’re... surprisingly chill about this.”

He shrugs. “I don’t want you to be nervous. It’s not that big of a deal, really. Lots of people do it.”

“It’s not that I’m nervous. I honestly don’t care if someone sees me having sex. It’s just the whole... recording aspect. It’s like making a sex tape. People are going to be watching it and stuff.”

“Except it’s only gonna be you, dude. And after this, you don't have to do it ever again.”

“Right,” he murmurs, pushing his fingertips into his kneecaps, “just me jerking off.”

“I bet the director will offer you more for other things, but all you gotta do is this, okay? It’s okay to say no.”

“Right,” Tyler repeats. “Are you gonna... Uhm, do anything?”

Josh gives him a sideways glance. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Okay. Cool. No doubt. That’s great.” His palms are clammy. Josh reaches to turn the radio on, hoping it might help Tyler with his nerves. It works and Tyler relaxes.

The ride isn’t long enough, even with them stopping for coffee. Josh parks in front of a normal looking house in the suburbs of Columbus and kills the ignition. “This is it.”

“Awesome.” Tyler forces a smile as he unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches to unlock the door. “Are you coming in?”

“Do you want me to? I just figured no, because you’ll have your dick out and stuff.”

“I think I’d feel better if you were inside with me. Since you’ve done this before, and you're like, used to it.”

He nods, pockets his keys, and opens his door as well. “Sure, I can do that.” Josh gives Tyler a supportive pat on the back as they step onto the front porch for Tyler to knock on the door.

The man that answers is tall and lanky, sporting round glasses and one of those faux tux t-shirts Tyler always thought were cheesy. He smiles ear-to-ear and offers his hand.

“You must be Tyler. Nice to meet you.”

“Hey,” Tyler accepts the handshake and hopes the director can’t tell how sweaty he is. He’s freaking out so badly he completely misses the guy’s name and can’t bring himself to ask again.

“So, my team will get you set up in the living room. Did Josh tell you a little bit about my company?”

“No,” replies Tyler as he looks over at Josh typing away on his phone. He wonders what the hell is so important that he can’t give _all_ his attention to Tyler freaking out next to him. “He just said you made amateur adult films.”

“Yep. Run a whole website strictly for the LGBT community. Hoping to get out to LA one of these days but I got things here keeping me tied down. Are you gay?”

“No,” Tyler is quick to reply, his cheeks flushed, even though he knows for a fact he isn’t straight. He’s never really thought about his sexuality; not that he needed to. He was only 22. “That doesn’t mean I like, hate gay people or anything. I don’t. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“No biggie. I get straight guys in here all the time.”

“Like Josh?” Tyler eyes him from across the room as the director positions him on the sofa and begins to fiddle with the camera. He knits his eyebrows and gives Tyler a weird look.

“Josh isn’t straight. He’s in here all the time.”

“Oh, really?” Tyler’s heart skips a beat. Why hadn’t Josh told him that? He made it seem like this had been a one-time thing for him. Sure, Josh had never been in any relationships or talked about girls, but Tyler kinda just... assumed. To be fair, they had only known each other for about a year and a half, and Josh didn’t have to come out or say anything, but Tyler thought he would have.

“Yeah. He’s one of my best actors. That’s why I could get you in so fast. Usually, it takes about a week to schedule a shoot but I owe him.” He smiles. “Okay, I got the camera angled and everything is ready to go. I got you for the next hour, so however long it takes you,” he shrugs, “it’s all good. People love waiting for things so the longer the better. I got Josh afterward.”

“Huh?” Josh looks up from his phone and frowns. “Wait, Scott. I thought we weren’t doing that today.”

“No, remember? I had to move things around. That’s why I let your friend come in early. Unless...” He grins mischievously, “I can make this easier if you give me the whole two hours and work together. I can give you two grand.”

Tyler’s eyes about pop out of his head. Two _grand?_ That was one _thousand_ dollars for the two of them! He’d have enough to pay rent next month and then some!

Josh laughs wryly. “Tyler ain’t gonna do that.”

“I don’t mind,” he says softly, giving Josh a somewhat sexual wink. Tyler would be lying if he said he never thought about doing... things with Josh. Josh was a good looking guy and Tyler could appreciate good looking dudes.

“Awesome. Two twinks fucking is gonna get so many views. I might need to make this a premium exclusive.” The director wiggles his eyebrows as he directs the two other men helping them set up. “There doesn’t need to be much plot for this, just lots of foreplay.”

“Tyler.” Josh drops down next to him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Tyler shrugs. “I need the money. And also some answers from you.”

Josh blushes. “Yeah. Uhm. Sorry I lied. I just thought it’d be better if it was kept private that I did porn videos in my spare time.”

“Drumming not work out for you?” Tyler teases, looking away to watch the crew fix the cameras and the lighting. Josh sighs.

“It’s going.”

“Right.”

“Ready, boys? I got you for the next two hours. We could make two if we hurry.”

“I’ve never had sex with a guy before,” Tyler admits. “Have you?”

“I’ve never done penetration,” Josh confesses, “so we can take it slow together, okay?”

“Action!” The director, Scott, yells out as he settles into his chair behind the camera. Tyler bites his lip and looks at Josh for an okay. Slowly, Tyler walks his fingertips across Josh’s thigh before sliding into his lap. Josh fixes his hands on Tyler’s waist before leaning in to meet his lips halfway. Josh’s breath tastes like the coffee he drank on the way over here and Tyler can’t get enough of it. He recalls a reoccurring wet dream he had that involved Josh. Tyler has never shared that with anyone, but maybe he should have. This could have happened sooner.

Josh parts his lips, letting Tyler’s tongue slip inside. His bitten nails dig into the fabric of Tyler’s shirt, barely marking his skin as their kiss deepens. Scott watches avidly, waving his hand every once in a while.

Tyler pauses to get his shirt off. He throws it hastily to the side and leans in to unbutton Josh’s powder blue button-up. He can feel Josh’s hooded eyes on him as his shaky hands fumble with each button until he reaches the end, where Tyler slides it off Josh’s toned arms.

“Wow,” he whispers, sliding his hands back behind Josh’s neck to kiss him again. This time, Josh’s fingernails leave crescent marks in his hips and Tyler feels himself already starting to get hard.

Josh moves his lips just enough to kiss Tyler’s jaw. In response, Tyler tilts his head back to accentuate his Adam’s Apple and moans quietly when Josh’s tongue flickers against it.

“You always loved being naked,” he comments, his eyes on the ceiling. Josh snorts and raises his head up enough to wink. Tyler wants to roll his eyes, but he’s so turned on by Josh’s mouth against his neck that he can’t do anything but try and stop himself from coming right then and there. He honestly didn’t think he’d get this hard this fast, but Tyler wants to savor every minute and is excited to see what comes.

Josh’s lips move to Tyler’s collarbone, where his teeth latch on to mark up his territory. Tyler lets his eyelids flutter, his head still thrown back as he lets Josh suck on his skin. He knows Scott and the crew are watching him, yet he can’t bring himself to care. All he can think about is Josh-- and wonders if he is feeling the same way.

His lips continue down the length of Tyler’s chest, touching his sternum, his nipples, pausing to suck hickeys everywhere he pleases. Tyler finds his hips involuntarily rutting upward to feel Josh’s groin against his, despite the denim of their jeans blocking most of the friction. Tyler knows the director wanted foreplay, but he’s not sure how much he can take before he rips his clothes off.

“C’mere,” Josh whispers huskily after he’s pulled his warm lips away from Tyler’s chest. Tyler is quick to kiss him again, his hands cupped along the sides of Josh’s face. He’s got a fair amount of scruff— enough that Tyler would call it a beard. And if there was anything Tyler found attractive, it was hair.

Josh delicately lifts Tyler’s right hand off his face to stick fingers in his mouth. Tyler feels his cheeks turning red, but doesn’t pull away; the feeling of Josh’s lips tight around his fingers only makes him harder and he can tell Scott is loving it behind the camera. He finds himself burying his face in the crook of Josh’s neck to suck a hickey of his own. It was only fair that Tyler got to mark his own territory, after all.

Josh’s skin tastes like cedarwood body wash and sweat. Aftershave is in Tyler’s nose; it’s a new smell, usually it was fruity perfumes he was used to, but this was so much better. He finds his tongue licking Josh’s shoulder more than his lips.

Then, without a prompt from Scott, Josh says, “we should take our pants off.”

Right. The actual sex bit. Okay. Tyler has seen another man’s penis before. Locker rooms were a thing, after all. He had been a bit self-conscious about his own dick size for a while, despite being average, and to top it all off, he was pretty sure he hadn’t trimmed down there since his last serious relationship three years ago, so Josh was going to see a lot of him. Fortunately for Tyler, Josh doesn’t seem to have kept up with his own pubic hair either, and it’s even thicker than Tyler’s.

“Fuck,” Josh mutters after he’s helped Tyler get his jeans and briefs off. His pupils dilate as Tyler shyly looks away. Tyler won’t lie— he did get a pretty good look at Josh’s cock. It’s a couple inches longer than his and holds a lot more girth. Josh pulls him back in for another deep kiss, his tongue pressing against the roof of Tyler’s mouth as a hand wraps around Tyler’s dick and thumbs at the head. A small gasp leaves Tyler’s lips as he pushes his body into Josh’s hand, wanting more friction to rub against his sensitive cock.

“I usually clean up more,” Josh whispers, his hands sliding down Tyler’s back, “it’s a mess down there.”

“I love it,” Tyler promises as he continues to lift his hips enough to work into a steady rhythm. Josh’s calloused hands on his back is all Tyler can think about. He didn’t think a sensation so different could feel so good, but the roughness of Josh’s fingertips feel better than anything in the world.

Josh pushes Tyler down onto his back and sinks lower down the couch cushions. He begins to trail kisses down Tyler’s inner thighs. His body trembles underneath Josh’s lips as he rubs his chest with the heel of his palm.

“You guys are doing fantastic,” Scott calls out from behind the camera. In any other circumstance, Tyler would be fully aware of the four people watching him and Josh fool around, but he’s drowning out their whispers because Josh is mouthing his balls and using his hand to stroke Tyler’s dick. Josh’s hands are everywhere on every part of Tyler’s body and each  touch gives him a new burst of euphoria.

Josh moves his kisses to the length of Tyler’s cock, taking the head in his mouth while cupping Tyler’s balls in his hand. Tyler’s eyelids flutter, his back arching as Josh begins to blow him, hollowing his cheeks as he moved up and down. Every once in a while, he pauses when he reaches the base of Tyler’s dick, burying his nose in Tyler’s pubes, breathing in his pheromones. Tyler would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Tyler, his breathes heavy and sporadic, watches Josh work him with half-lidded eyes, his hands burrowing in Josh’s hair as he raises his hips up to meet Josh’s lips halfway. He’s kind of fucking Josh’s face at this point, but Josh doesn’t seem to mind all that much.

This goes on for a few minutes before Tyler decides it’s his turn to make Josh feel good. He sits up, stopping Josh from wrapping his lips around his dick again, and uses his arms to flip Josh onto his back. Josh pulls his knees up as Tyler climbs in between his legs to catch aJosh into another deep, passionate kiss.

“You’re so hot,” Josh murmurs during the five seconds he has to gasp for air before returning to the kiss. Tyler doesn’t bother with a reply, too intoxicated from the feeling of Josh’s hands pressed up against his chest, thumbing at his hardened nipples. He scoots closer, letting Josh’s legs wrap around his back as he settles down comfortably on top of Josh’s groin, sandwiching their dicks together. Josh’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his body shakes when Tyler’s balls press up against his entrance.

“Good?” Asks Tyler.

“More than good,” Josh replies, lifting his chin up enough to sweep Tyler in for another kiss. “Don’t stop.”

“Am I supposed to just... put it in?” Tyler grunts, his short nails scratching at Josh’s pectoral muscles. Josh stifles a snort as he squeezes his legs taut around Tyler’s waist and hoists himself up enough to feel the head of Tyler’s dick in between his ass cheeks.

“Get them some lube,” Scott gestures with a wave of a hand toward his crew. One of them, wielding a pocket-size container of lube, raises a hand.

“What about condoms?”

“I was actually thinking you guys could bareback this.”

Tyler looks over, his hands still placed firmly against Josh’s chest. “No... condom?”

“I’ll give you both an extra five hundred dollars.”

Josh, still panting, meets Tyler’s eyes. “I’m clean.”

“Yeah,” Tyler nods, “so am I.”

“Okay!” Scott clasps his hands together loudly and points at the crew member holding the lube. “Let’s get on with it.”

Tyler takes the lube from the crew member and pops the cap with his thumb. Josh’s hands stroke his cock as Tyler fumbles to coat his hands and dick in enough lube to easily slide inside Josh’s entrance.

“You gotta prep me first,” Josh tells him, his cheeks flushed red and puffed full of air that makes his breathing rapid. “Can’t just jam it up in there, you’ll fucking rip my asshole clear open.”

“Right,” Tyler shakes his head, chuckling a little as he scoots back and adjusts Josh so he’s laying on his side. He probes a finger against Josh’s hole, smiling at Josh’s soft gasp as he moves his other hand to jerk Josh off. Josh shoves a knuckle in his mouth as Tyler’s finger slips inside of him.

“Ooooh fuck,” Josh moans, his ass muscles twitching around Tyler’s finger. He’s tight, never have properly done this before, but the feeling of Tyler’s hand stroking his cock and pushing inside him has him practically coming already. He’s hard, leaking precome, practically thrusting into Tyler’s hand.

“Yeah,” Tyler answers, moving onto his knees so he can push his finger in deeper. When it brushes up against Josh’s prostate, he jerks upward and lets out a loud groan.

“Add another,” Josh begs, so Tyler pulls his finger out and gives Josh’s ass a gentle slap before returning to his hole with two, lubed-up fingers. Josh grunts, leaning on one forearm so the other can move to rub Tyler’s length. For as much attention as Tyler is giving him, Josh doesn’t want Tyler to not have any attention of his own. This is a two-way street, and since they are working together to get this money, it’s only fair.

Hands are everywhere, touching everything, and there are a few times were Tyler pauses stretching him to lean in for a few long minutes of kissing.

“I’m gonna come,” Josh tells him, gasping into his mouth. “So you better put it in.”

“If you come, he doesn’t get the shot, and we gotta do this all over again.”

Josh looks at him. “That’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. He pauses to get in a few sporadic breaths before moving Josh’s legs over his shoulders and lining his dick up with Josh’s entrance. Josh’s head rests comfortably on a decorative pillow, his hands flailing about, looking for something to grab onto as Tyler enters him as agonizingly slow as possible. They groan together as Josh latches a hand around Tyler’s ankle and digs his nails into skin as Tyler picks up speed. Tyler gets three, four, five thrusts in before sticky, white ribbons of come coat Josh’s stomach and Tyler’s hand wrapped neatly around his cock.

“You gonna come?” Josh pants, wanting to hear yes.

“Inside you,” Tyler confirms, nodding his head. He thrusts a few more times until his body convulses and Josh works him through his orgasm by holding the sides of his head tightly as they collaborate in yet another sweet, passionate kiss. Tyler doesn’t want to let go or pull away, not even to pull out of Josh’s ass. He wants to stay here, on this couch forever, with the feeling of Josh’s lips against his and his hands in his hair.

“God,” Josh says, trying to catch his breath, “that was--”

“Just as great as I imagined it would be,” finishes Tyler. Josh grins.

“You’ve thought about it too?”

“Hell yeah, I have. I’ve woken up covered in my own come just _dreaming_ of being inside you.”

Scott claps his hands together, interrupting their confession of feelings to cut the camera and step closer to them. Suddenly aware that was for _porn,_ Tyler pulls out of Josh and reaches for a nearby pillow to cover his junk. Josh sits up, his face red as he does the same thing.

“You guys were fantastic! I say we call a rap on that take and move onto the next one. Seriously, all the foreplay was great. You guys seriously have never fucked before?”

“No,” Tyler and Josh mutter in unison. Scott scoffs.

“I’ve never seen two people with as much chemistry as you guys. You should be proud of yourselves.”

Proud for doing porn. It’s an interesting sentence Tyler never thought someone would say to him, but he’s here, thinking just that as Scott’s crew members hand them towels to clean themselves off.

“Let’s do the next take in the bedroom. I wanna get some eating out action, maybe even swallowing come this time. How’s that sound?”

“For as much as you’re paying us, I’ll suck any dick you send my way,” Tyler concludes as he stands up to reach for his boxers. He never thought he’d have this much fun making amateur porn videos, but part of that was probably because he was doing it with Josh.

“That’s the spirit. Josh, you should bring this dude back more often.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Josh mumbles out as Tyler tosses him his boxers.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, the two sit in the parking lot of Taco Bell with soft tacos in their laps. Things were kind of awkward after they left Scott’s suburban home together, especially because they had never finished that conversation about their relationship.

“Thanks for helping me get the money for rent. I think I might even be able to buy a new amp for my bass with the extra money. My other one is a shitty one I picked up from a thrift store.”

“Yeah, well.” Josh clears his throat. “Of course. I wouldn’t want you to worry about that. Just focus on your career.”

“Right, right. I uhm, Scott won’t put our names in the title, will he?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t. Complete anonymity.”

“Awesome. Thanks.” A pause. “I guess we should probably talk about... us.”

“Probably.” Josh looks up from the steering wheel to meet Tyler’s worried gaze. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

“And I don’t want things to change if we... do things. Y'know, together.”

Tyler nods. His stomach twists with nerves. “I don’t think it has to change. We can still be friends. Good friends. I thought sex with you would be weird, but it felt... right.”

“I kinda forgot the cameras were around.”

A smile. “Me too.” Tyler leans over to catch Josh in a quick kiss, which quickly turns into a long, passionate one. Josh’s tongue sweeps over Tyler’s bottom lip.

“We should move in together,” Josh suggests as he moves his bag of tacos to the floor. Tyler is already halfway to the back seat, his left leg over the center console, his lips still pressed to Josh’s neck.

“Even though I suck at paying rent?”

“We can fuck some more for money.”

His entire body shakes as Josh’s hand touches his crotch through his jeans. Tyler falls hard against the backseat, Josh on top of him, and yanks on the collar of his shirt to kiss him. “We should just start selling our sex tape.”

“I’m halfway to becoming a pornstar already. You were right. Drumming really isn’t working out.”

Tyler grins against Josh’s lips. “You can use my drumstick.”

“Did you just—”

“I’m not proud of it.” They burst into soft giggles as Josh fumbles to get Tyler’s shirt off.

“Maybe I’ll put a drumstick up your ass.”

“Now _that’s_ a porn video.”

Josh kisses Tyler’s forehead. “I really do love you.”

“I really do love you too,” Tyler says back.

 

* * *

 

And later, after they’ve spent half an hour fucking without a camera pointed at them, they don’t even care that their tacos are cold.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Pastelxmess on tumblr, come talk to me :-)


End file.
